


Laundry Day

by Kearatheshadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Image, Butts, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Nudity, Self-Esteem Issues, Snuggling, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kearatheshadow/pseuds/Kearatheshadow
Summary: Team Voltron wasn't given the chance to pack their bags before defending the Universe, so the clothes they arrived in have been through a lot. Lance and Hunk decide to have a lazy day doing laundry, and Hunk opens up about his body.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> A Love Letter to Hunk and healthy relationships, and an open letter to Voltron to give Hunk better characterization.

Hunk liked keeping his shades open. Even when they were on a flying alien castle, where the only thing he could see were tens of thousands of stars in black space, having the window uncovered during the “day” made him feel more productive.

He did keep the shade closed about once every three or four days, the walls extending over the glass, and now was one of those times, the only light in the room coming from the soft glow of the floor lights. Sure, it’s not like it was possible for anyone to _see_ into his window when they were flying, but there was something about lying in your bed naked that called for a certain level of privacy.

Privacy that Lance had no problem breaching.

The door to the bathroom slid open, spilling blue light into the room. “Dude, my pants are fucked. Do you think Alteans managed to invent a sewing kit?”

Hunk groaned at being momentarily blinded, and rolled over away from his boyfriend, throwing the covers over his head. “If the next planet we stop at has the concept of clothes and it’s made out of something other than freaky space carbon you might get lucky.”

Hunk heard him sigh as he walked away. “Who knew being an intergalactic hero involved only like, one set of clothes that fit you right. That is _so_ not attractive.”

“You’re telling me,” he mumbled. He heard a click, and the rest of the lights came on, prompting Hunk to further barricade himself in his blankets. “Come on man, just throw your pants in with the rest and let them soak. I’ll try and patch them up tomorrow.”

“And leave me pantsless?” was Lance’s indignant reply. “What if we’re attacked tomorrow morning and I have to put on that armor in my underwear? Do you want me to suffer?”

“You’ve done it without a shirt,” he pointed out.

“That’s different!” Lance protested.

Hunk heard Lance’s pants make a small splash as they were absorbed by the ceiling bathtub. Bare feet slapped against the floor, and Lance awkwardly dove into Hunk’s bed. Hunk shifted to his side and lifted the covers to let Lance into the cocoon, wrapping an arm around him and enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together, shutting out the universe. Hunk used his other hand to rub Lance’s back and side, gentle around rough scars and healing bruises.

“I love how big your hands are,” Lance said quietly after a while, fingers drumming out rhythms and tracing circles on Hunk’s chest. Lance was always in motion, as if he was still in the cockpit, hands and fingers flying across surfaces even when he couldn’t. “I love how strong you are, how you can lift me up and support me so easy, like you aren’t even trying.”

Hunk grinned to himself.  “Alright. What did you break?”

Lance shifted and laughed a little, kissing the center of his chest. “What, I can’t tell you how amazing you are?” He preened when Hunk ruffled his hair.

“Now that just makes me _more_ worried.” Hunk was more confused than anything else, but he was warm and lazy, and kept his eyes closed, ready for a nap. “What’re you planning, sharpshooter?”  

Lance wiggled closer, pressing his dick into Hunk’s stomach and reached over him, casually grabbing his butt. “You caught me, this was my plan all along.”

Hunk kissed the top of his head as his butt was squeezed. “You are truly an evil mastermind.”

Lance started tapping out a rhythm on Hunk’s butt cheek. “Damn right I am big guy, how else did I get the most handsome guy in the universe?”

Hunk hummed, immediately turning the compliment around. “It wasn’t that hard, I just made the most handsome guy my best friend.”

“Lies,” Lance replied. “Pure slander.” To Hunk’s surprise, Lance peeled himself away and slithered down further into the blankets, until he was able to kiss Hunk’s stomach. The hand on Hunk’s butt however, hadn’t moved.

Hunk blinked open his eyes and regretted it, remembering that they’d left the lights on. He lifted the blankets up, amused. “You’re gonna suffocate under there.”

Lance pressed his face into Hunk’s tummy. “Then I’ll die happy.”

Hunk flapped the blanket. “Come back.”

“Never,” Lance mumbled into his skin.

Hunk just flapped the blanket harder. “Come on, it’s cold.”

Lance just mumbled again, giving Hunk’s butt another squeeze.

With a exaggerated sigh Hunk tugged the blankets off them both, and moved to lay on his back, Lance following his movements. He lied between Hunks legs, head still resting on his stomach.

Lance was grinning, victorious, and Hunk ruffled his hair again. “Is this what you wanted, you monster? Now we’re both cold.”

“Not really,” Lance said, running his thumb over Hunk’s hip. “I want you to say you’re handsome.”

Hunk frowned as he sat up, resting on his elbows, so he could look at Lance. “Back to that again?”

Lance shifted and he pressed another kiss onto Hunk’s stomach, nose nuzzling the hair of his happy trail, and then another, and another. “Say you’re handsome, or beautiful, or gorgeous. Whatever feels right.” Lance’s voice was softer now, more fond. More knowing.

Hunk’s frown deepened for a split second before he laughed it off, trying to make it into a joke. “Do I win a prize or something if I do?”

“Naturally,” Lance’s smile grew wider. “I’ll suck your dick.”

Hunk tripped over his tongue, face heating up at how smug Lance looked, knowing full well that he was wrapped around his finger. Still, something in him told him this was a challenge, and competition was something that was hard to resist with Lance. “Or I could just flip you over and have you shake on my fingers.”

Lance did falter for a moment, hands tensing, but he just pressed another kiss to Hunk’s stomach and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “No.”

Hunk face fell, and he felt his chest tighten. “Lance-”

“Just say you’re handsome,” Lance interrupted, “then you can do whatever you want to me.”

Hunk opened and closed his mouth, unable to argue, and not even quite sure why he wanted too. He pushed himself up and away from Lance, sitting back against the wall. “Alright jeez. I’m handsome,” he said flatly, fully ready to retreat back under the covers, away from Lance’s eyes. “What’s gotten into you?”

Lance heaved himself up with a determined frown and swung his leg over to climb into Hunk’s lap, his go-to place when he wanted Hunk’s full attention. He got it too, Hunk unable to do anything more but helplessly wrap his hands around Lance’s waist, Lance’s dick pressed into his stomach. His hand went into Hunk’s hair and curled up, tugging him forward to place a firm kiss on his lips.

Hunk’s feeling of unease grew, even as he kissed Lance, but he tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, hoping that the kiss was a reward for complying.

It was not. “That’s not good enough,” Lance murmured against his lips, and the heat that had been good before was now suffocating. “You have to believe it.”

Hunk pulled away and smiled a little too wide, hands playfully coming down to squeeze at Lance’s butt. “Come on babe, I do believe it. Are you sure you don’t wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He tried to keep it light, but he found that even when he put that small amount of distance between them he still couldn’t breathe.

Lance’s hands unfurled from his hair and he took Hunk’s face with both hands, smile hopelessly fond. “What’s wrong is that you are one of the most powerful people in the universe, and even with billions of fucking aliens of all different shapes and sizes in this crazy universe, you still think you’re not handsome.”

“Lance-” Hunk slid his hands lower to rest on his thighs, finding comfort in his skin. “Dude, why are you trying to bring this up now? I’m fine.”

“You always say you’re fine Hunk, and we know that’s not always true. Our connection has only gotten stronger.” He brushed his thumb over Hunk’s lips. “Don’t close yourself off to me.”

Hunk forced a harsh breath in, recycled air doing nothing to help the lump in his throat. He rested his forehead against Lance’s chest, curling into him, immediately guilty for trying to hide from the one person who has always been there for him. “Okay, _okay._ I’m- I’m sorry. I don’t really know how to talk it out. It’s just a bunch of stuff that I hate that I don’t like being reminded of.”

Lance’s hands went back into his hair, fingers rubbing the back of his neck. “You don’t have to apologize for anything,” Lance said firmly. “I’m putting you on the spot because I think we should talk about it, it doesn’t mean we have to.”

Hunk really wished they had turned the lights back off, the harsh fluorescence made him feel like he was under a microscope even more, like this was more of an interrogation that it really was.  Distantly, he felt Yellow purr in her hanger, trying to soothe him, and he forced himself to follow through. They didn’t have to talk, but he knew they always felt better when they did. “No, I know you’re right. I guess...it's the simple stuff, like, being the only big guy on the team, and in the beginning I didn’t care about being judged for loving food or discovering alien food but- the longer I’m out here I almost feel guilty for it.”

Lance kissed the top of his head, voice soft and comforting, the same voice he uses for nightmares, and early mornings. “Can you tell me why?”

It was surprisingly easy to tell Lance now that he started. That in itself made Hunk feel better: confiding in Lance made him feel like they were closer as a couple, that they had something secure and real. “I just miss home, miss cooking in my grandma’s restaurant. It didn’t matter in the Garrison either, I was just an engineer. I…”

He paused, heart in his throat. “I know that they…” _my team,_ “don’t think of me negatively, but I feel like more is expected of me- like they’re disappointed in me.” _Shiro, Allura, Keith._ “They’re disappointed because I’m not in better shape, and go for seconds during dinner, and can’t go as long in training, and even when I’m exhausted I feel like I’m not pushing myself as hard as everyone else.” _I don’t want to let anyone down._

Lance held Hunk’s face in his hands, and kissed his nose, taking a moment to process. It was a lot, but still similar to what Lance has expected. He felt an uncomfortable realization crawl down his spine, the innate fear that he may have been part of the problem, or even have _hurt_ Hunk, and he forced it down. He couldn’t help if he was coming from a place of guilt. Lance continued to press light kisses into Hunk’s hair while he thought. He didn’t want anything he said to sound dismissive, because he knew exactly how much it hurt to be invalidated. Hunk always was better at walking that line between convincing and reassuring.

“Well... you know I miss home too. I’ve told you before that I love it when you talk about Earth and Earth food.”

“I know nerd.”

It wasn’t quite the reaction he was hoping for. “And you know I think you’re the hottest thing since the sun.”

“I think you’re a little biased,” Hunk replied, but his tone was lighter than it was before, and a small sappy smile grew on his face and that was all Lance needed. He couldn’t fix everything, but he could make Hunk smile a real genuine smile, and that was enough to keep him talking.

“And you know that Pidge and I aren’t as in shape either, and you are one of the most hardworking people here, and no one can keep up with Keith in training, it’s practically all he does for fun.” Hunk huffed out a laugh. Lance _beamed_ , immensely proud of himself, and let it show, grin wide when Hunk raised his head back up to look at him.

“I can’t stop you from thinking like that,” he started, whole body practically vibrating from restrained happiness. “But I hope you know that you can hold your own in battle, I’ve seen you do it. And we don’t need 5 ultra warriors to save the universe, that’s not how this works. And! I hang onto every word you ever say, especially when you’re explaining tech stuff I don’t understand. Also, for your information Mister, I ran into a door the other day staring at your butt, and that last week during hand to hand I actually moaned when you picked Shiro up and threw him across the room-”

Hunk, horribly embarrassed, burst into giggles. “You what-?” Lance grinned. “Pidge was so disgusted with me that I got threatened with pre-programmed cold showers for three days.”

“You’re _terrible,_ ” Hunk breathed out, amused and a little love struck.  

“Kinkshame me later babe, right now you need to know how much I love you. You need to love yourself as much as I do.”

For emphasis, (and to be cringey-romantic, if Lance was being honest with himself), he rested his hands on Hunk’s chest, one of them over his heart. “ _This_ is the body that’s protecting the universe, that keeps me warm, that once took down a galra space station with just a control panel and an alien wrench. This is the man that people are going to look up to in the future when everyone knows our names. I wouldn’t be me without you Hunk. Yellow wouldn’t be yours if you weren't worthy of her, and we wouldn’t be Voltron without you.”

Lance pressed his forehead against Hunks, a bright smile on his face. “You better believe that I scored the best looking guy in the universe. And I’ll keep telling you until you believe it.”

Hunk kissed him, hands possessive and needy as they mapped out Lance’s skin. His chest and neck were hot from Lance’s words, and he pressed Lance close to him and kept kissing him, because for once he didn’t have the words to argue back. He wasn’t quite sure how to take the praise, mind scattered in every direction but he tried his best, a little desperate to push this whole thing away and move on.

“Thank you,” was the first thing out of his mouth when he pulled away, keeping their foreheads together. “I… I hope you stick to that promise dude. The problem is I _know_ all of that but, you know, this isn’t gonna go away.”

Lance kissed his nose. “I know, it’s ok.”

“No I really appreciate it, I’m really lucky to have you,” he insisted. “I just- I know that you believe it, but it might take, longer. Er.” Lance kissed his forehead softly, and then his nose again.

“We’ll work on it, buddy. Tell me if I ever make you uncomfortable.”

Hunk’s smile was small and grateful, and a little vulnerable. “‘Course.”

“Does calling you big guy make you uncomfortable?” It’s a nickname that started at the Garrison, but Lance was fully prepared to ditch it and think of a new one. He had loads.

“N-No,” a bashful expression flickered across Hunk’s face, and then stayed there. “I don’t mind it cuz-” he mumbled something, avoiding Lance’s eyes.

“Cuz why?”

Hunk pouted. “It doesn’t make sense though, just leave it.”

Lance leaned forward. “I hate to tell you buddy but last week we freed a planet of telepathic transparent geckos. Life doesn’t make sense.”

Hunk scoffed but gave in, one hand coming up to rub at his face. “Cuz sometimes I don’t like being a big guy, but, y’know, I like being _your_ big guy.”

Lance froze, eyes wide before affection crested and crashed into him like a wave, and he was lunging forward to kiss every part of Hunk’s face that he could reach.

“Holy shit dude, chill,” Hunk laughed, “why are you like this.”

“You’re mine,” he said, like it was the easiest thing in the world, _love_ radiating from him so strongly that Hunk could even feel it in their paladin connection, curling warm and comforting in his mind.

A small blue screen lit up on the wall next to Hunk, and they both stared at the incoming call from Pidge. Hunk double checked that it was only a regular call and not a _video_ call before answering.

“I just watched Keith run into the electric wall,” Pidge announced, and Lance let out a strangled laugh. Hunk could hear the cheeky grin behind Pidge’s voice. “I’ve been told to tell you to please keep your rising gayness to yourselves, it’s distracting.”

“Tell him to not enjoy it so much,” was Lance’s reply as he swiped to end the call.

“You know he’s gonna give you shit for that later,” Hunk warned.

“Let him,” Lance said, voice laced with smug satisfaction. “I’m the one that has something better to ride than my own hand.”

Hunk was being kissed before he could react, heat rising to his cheeks as he became _very_ aware of the fact that they've been naked for a while, Lance’s hand drifting down his chest.

“Speaking of,” he said, grinding his hips down into Hunk’s. “I think you deserve to know _exactly_ how much I love your body.”

* * *

 

Lance traced circles over his arm as they breathed together, and Hunk let reality come back to him, realizing that they probably should get up and hang up their clothes to dry. And probably throw the sheets while they were at it.

But he was warm, and spooning, and now even lazier than before and pulled Lance closer to him, kissing the back of his neck.

Unfortunately, Lance was also coming back to reality and was starting to be an rather unwilling teddy bear. “Are you ever going to actually sew my pants back together? The leg is practically falling off.” A noisy, unwilling teddy bear.

“Nah, I think I’ll let you save the universe in your underwear.”

Lance fought Hunk’s grip and turned over in his arms, kissing him long and slow. “I think you’d be the only one that’d appreciate it.”

Hunk took advantage of the position and grabbed Lance’s butt, kissing him back. “Maybe we could cut them up entirely and let you fight in a pair of daisy dukes.”

“Evil,” Lance breathed, before grinning and maneuvering his arm to mirror Hunk’s, squeezing at his butt. “Now we’re even.”

Hunk sighed, fully content for once, feeling better than he thought he would after their talk earlier. Warmth curled in his chest, _safe_ being a feeling that was rather rare these days. “I love you, sharpshooter.”

“I love you too, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write often, (ie. ever) but encouragement is appreciated. This was started after the premier of season two last year, and in between I've been nursing my own insecurities. To every fat person out there, I hope you know you are still worthy of love, and can still hold your own.
> 
> I am active on twitter now: @Kearatheshadow


End file.
